Mutants in the Fellowship of the Ring
by Derra
Summary: Wolverine and Rogue are trnsported to Midle Earth by an strange light and there they meet Strider and the hobbits and acompany them to Rivendel to find a way to return home will they be able to do it, or will they find more than they were searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the translation of my second fic. Hope you enjoy it, R&R.

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Middle-earth**

There had been two years since the incident in the Alkali lake, and although things were never the same the x-men had gone on, but now with one member less in the team.Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Boby and Wolverine were on a training session in the danger room trying to avoid some sentinels when Rogue, who was the last, triped and fell to the ground, and one of the sentries saw and fired his laser against her. Wolverine, who was nearby saw it jumped over her covering her with his body, they had lost to Jean, but he wouldn't allow anything to happen to the closest thing to a family he had; but before the laser could reach them a white light wrapped them and they both disappeared, leaving the rest of the team members confused and worried.

* * *

Strider and the Hobbits were going up the hill from a small mountain. Strider was on the lead and Sam walked at the back leading the pony, Bil, who they had bought in Bree, leaving the other three Hobbits free to speak at their will, or rather whisper.

- How do we know we can trust him? – asked Pipin, the youngest of the four, to his cousin

- A host of the enemy would seem more cautious and worn off. – Merry replied.

- Still more? – Insisted his cousin once more.

- We have no choice but to trust him. – Frodo interrupted them wanting to finish the discussion.

- But... – Sam added not being able to contain his curiosity. – Where is he leading us?

- Rivendell sir Gamji, to the house of Elrond. – Answered the ranger, who had been listening to the conversation beind his back.

- Have you heard that Mr Frodo? We're going to see elves – exclaimed the gardener without being able to control himself.

Just when Frodo was going to respond to his friend a strong flash blinded them and they heard a thump. When the light disappeared they noticed movement among some bushes on their left, and there appeared two figures. The higher of the two figures was a tall man with black hair and dark eyes that appeared to be about thirty, and the other was a young woman about nineteen years old with brown hair with white streaps on both sides of her face and also brown eyes. Both appeared to be in very good physical shape and dressed in strange clothes. They wore black suits of strange material with several es paterns in different areas, being the only difference between the costumes that the costures of the man's suit were yellow while those of the female were gray.

Wolverine and Rogue looked confused to each other, the last thing they remembered before being wraped by the strange light was being in the danger room, and suddenly they had appeared in a strange place and had encountered an even stranger group of people, if that was possible. In front of them there were five persons, an adult man and four beings that appeared to be children but for their faces and eyes were not, and a pony, all dressed in clothing similar to that of medieval times in Europe. The man, physically similar to Logan but with longer hair, was in front of the other four with a hand on the handle of his sword in a protective attitude. The seven were looking at each other for a moment and the tension was such that they had the feeling that they could cut the air with a knife until Rogue decided to break the silence and bring an end to the stare competition between Logan and the strange man.

- _Sorry, but..., could you tell us where we are?_

The five looked at her confused, for how it sounded they knew that the girl had asked them something but they hadn't understood a word of what she had said, so Strider decided to try luck talking to them, first in the common tongue and then in elvish, but both shok their heads signaling that they did not understand. Although it was clear that they could not understand, neither of the two men dropped their guard, they didn't know which were the intentions of the other, so it was better to be cautious, the only difference being that Strider had moved his hand a bit away the sword.

Rogue looked at Wolverine, and when he reluctantly nooded, she took off a glove, slowly approached the man with her hands raised in a sign that she was not armed and lightly touched his face with her fingers. Neither of them was concerned about the stranger's welbeing, one year before the Profesor had found a way to help Rogue to control her powers and they immediately started working on it, although they still had a long way to go, the girl was able to absorb only what she wanted, or even not absorb anything, through her skin as long as she was concentrated, and was even able to reverse the process, although that was more difficult and tired her, but Logan was concerned about the reaction the other might have when he felt how his 'daughter' sucked something of his mind.

Strider took a step back when he felt a jolt go through his body and the girl also _retrocedió_, although the ranger had the feeling that she did it more for his reaction than the shock itself.

- Don't worry, it's allright. – said the girl suprising them again, because this time she had spoken in the common tonge, and therefore increasing the ranger's suspicions, as she approached her partner and touched his cheek – you'll see, my skin absorbs the memories , the personality and the life force of those whom I touch, but if I concentrate I can only absorb what I want, and even reverse the process and give the person I touch what I choose to give, though the latter is more difficult. I'm sorry to have taken something from you without permission, but it was the only way to understand each other, and I assure you that the only thing that I have taken are your knowedle of this language.

- For now I'll trust your word, my lady, but I would like to know who you are and what you're doing here, because I had never seen clothes like yours.

- I'm known as Rogue, and he's Wolverine. As to what we are doing here, I have no idea, all I know is that a strange light enveloped us and sudenly we appeared here. By the way, where exactly is here?

- Weird incident certainly, if I had not seen myself the light you speak of I wouldn't believe you. You are in Middle Earth, not far from the village of Bree. I am a Strider, and my companions from right to left are Pipin, Merry, Frodo and Sam, and they belong to a race known as Hobbits. Although... What kind of names are Rogue and Wolverine?

- The same as Strider – said Wolverine entering the conversation – although since you have given us theirs I'll give you mine, my name is Logan, but she'll remain as Rogue.

- Fair enough – Strider said seeing the girl's grateful look at not having her name revealed to some strangers, and deciding they seemed sincere and that, at least for now, they did not represent any danger to them – I don't know where are you from nor who exactly you are, but I'm afraid we don't have much time. We are heading to Rivendell, I'm not sure if I can trust you, I will not hide it, but your situation is something I don't understand, so I invite you to come with us, since the lord of Rivendell is very wise, and perhaps he might shed some light to your situation.

After exchanging a look both mutant and nooded and Logan replied for them bot:

- It seems the best choice, we'll go with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay, I then to get very easily distracted with near anything. Rest assured that I don't plan to abbandone this fic, it's only that I'm really lazy and tend to not do anything when I have things I have to do.

* * *

Strider, Logan, Rogue and the Hobbits were going up the hill of a small mountain after they decided to go together to Rivendell, or rather Strider, Logan and Rogue went up, because the Hobbits appeared to have decided that it was a good time to rest bit and eat something and had stopped and begun to unpack what they needed for cooking. The ranger, as he noticed they weren't following him stopped and looked back at the Hobbits.  
-Gentlemen, we won't stop until nightfall.  
-But... what about breakfast? – Asked Pipin, the youngest of the four.  
-You have had breakfast – the ranger replied.  
-Once, yes. But what about second breakfast? – Upon hearing this the ranger shook his head with a half smile and continued walking, Logan lifted an eyebrow and everyone started to follow him. Wile the Hobbits were gathering their things Strider threw them two apples, Merry caught the first one and gave it to his cousin while the second one fell o the later's head. Rogue, who had turned around to see why they took so long couldn't hold her laughter and quickly followed the two men.

* * *

A few days later they arrived at the foot of a fortress in the mountains.  
The winds peak – Strider said when they arrived. – We will spend the night here.  
That night went a to see if they had been followed leaving the Hobbits with short swords to defend themselves. Rogue and Frodo slept in a cave in the bottom of the fortress while the rest of the Hobbits were preparing dinner. Logan was at the top keeping watch when he heard some shouts from the cave, Frodo had been awakened and had turned off the fire in a hurry reprimanding the others for their recklessness. Wolverine shook his head angry with himself for not warning them of the danger of making a fire when they didn't want to be found and was going to enter the cave when a terrifying shriek broke the silence of the night. Shortly after that the four hobbits and Rogue were whit him. When another shriek cut the air the hobbits took out their small swords and the six formed a circle.  
Six black hooded figures with swords in their hands climbed to the top. Wolverine and Rogue moved in front of the hobbits to protect them. Both tried to stop them, but Rogue, not being armed, was removed from the way by one of them, while Logan blocked the sword of the first with his adamantiun claws but was hit on the head with the sword of another and fell to the ground with a wound on his temple caused by the edge of the sword. After that the Nazgûl advanced towards the hobbits. Merry and Pipin tried to stop them, but were set aside easily.  
When Sam fell to the ground pushed by a spectrum Frodo dropped his sword and backed away, but he tripped and fell backwards. Two of the Nazgûl went towards him when Wolverine got on their way extending his claws again and cut one of their swords. When he was preparing to disarm the other the first stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger. Logan fell on his knees howling in pain and terrified Frodo put the ring on, realizing his error instantly when he noticed that the expectres seemed to see him now with greater ease. Before he could take then ring off leader of the Nazgûl attacked him with a dagger wounding him on the shoulder. At that moment Strider appeared brandishing a torch and using the fire he managed to get rid of the of the ring wraiths, which disappeared the way they had come from.  
When Frodo took off the ring Strider and Sam rushed to his side while Rogue, who had been protecting Merry and Pipin ran to Logan who was now lying on the ground, shaking. The young woman was quick to draw the dagger from his body, which instantly dissolved in the air, being vaguely aware of what the ranger was saying.  
-Strider – she called terrified seeing the wound wasn't closing and was still bleeding. He despite his rush to get Frodo to Rivendell went to them and when he saw the wound and the weapon with which it had been made his face shadowed with concern.  
-We must hurry to Rivendell – he said in an urgent tone quickly bandaging the wound to stop the bleeding. – both have been wounded with a morgul blade. They need Elvish medicine.  
The rest of the hobbits quickly took the baggage off of the pony and once Frodo was safely on top of it all rushed towards the Elvish city, Strider and Rogue taking a barely conscious Logan.

* * *

Thanks to Selene Ruby Rose Snape, The Alternative Source, ita-chan01 and cherish15 for your reviews, I really apreciate them.

Derra ^^


End file.
